watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Magnate
:Not to be confused with the Magnate LE. The Global Motors Magnate is a four-door luxury sedan that appears in Watch Dogs and Watch Dogs 2. Design The design of this car is European in nature and is inspired by the luxury styling of the for the front fascia and for the rear fascia. There are also elements of reflected in the design of the car seen in the greenhouse area and sides of the car. The front end of the car features bold, luxurious styling, the most distinct feature being the large chrome grille placed on an elevated area of the car's front face. The grille has curved edges and thin vertical chrome strips across it. The headlamp units are large and split into three sections; a horizontal LED strip spanning the base of the area and then two circular laps above, the inner lamp being smaller than the outer. Below the grille and headlamps is a front bumper that protrudes further than the grille. The bumper features three ducts near the base, the central duct spanning a width equal to the grille. The bonnet/ hood features an elevated area with edges that run from a top corner of the grille to a corresponding croner of the windscreen. The sides of the car provide more evidence of luxury styling. The front wheel arch features a small flare and the rear quarter area has elevated bodywork, reducing the need for flared wheel arches. The main body line is a smooth gentle curve that flows along the car's body. Small wing mirrors are mounted near the base of the . The car's side windows are trimmed with chrome, including the B-pillars. To fully reinforce the luxurious theme of the car's design, it features a long, elegant C-pillar that blends gently into the rear section of the car's body. The car features five spoke wheels. Because the car is very long there is a relatively long distance of body behind the rear wheel arch. The rear of the car is fairly simple in terms of design, but still maintains the luxurious theme. At the top of the rear face there is an LED brake light strip that spans a third of the car's width. The brake light strip also forms the top edge of an impressed area where the license plate is mounted. Out at the edges of the body, at a similar height to the license plate area, are tall, thin LED-filled taillight units. The bottom edge of the taillight units coincide with the top edge of the rear bumper, which protrudes from the main body slightly. The car features two exhaust tips, one near to either outer edge of the rear bumper. Performance The Magnate has good performance specs for a car of this type. It has good top speed and good acceleration, while having average durability and handling. Overview ;Watch Dogs |Acceleration = |Durability = |Handling = |Acceleration time = N/A |Engine = V8 (In-game model) V10 (Cover) |Drivetrain = Front engine, rear wheel drive |Gears = 7 }} Variants *'Magnate LE:' Luxury Edition (LE) variant of the vehicle. Locations ;Watch Dogs *Driven and/or parked in The Loop and the Mad Mile district. *Available in the Car On Demand app, for free. ;Watch Dogs 2 *Available in the Auto Elite car dealership, for $37,500. Trivia *Rather strange for a luxury car, no examples were seen with window tint, until the "Welcome to Chicago" trailer, when it is seen involved in a traffic accident. *The first example of the car was first seen in a container, which suggests that they have been imported. *In the 2013 E3 trailer for Watch Dogs, the car can be seen with a ten-spoke wheel design. *In Watch Dogs, it is strangely considered as a muscle car, despite its luxury sedan appearances. This was fixed in Watch Dogs 2, where it was re-classified as a Standard Vehicle. *Strangely, the vehicle does not spawn naturally Watch Dogs 2, but it can be purchased on the Car on Demand app. Numerous electronic billboards and advertisements, such as those on City Buses, can be seen playing a Magnate ad. Navigation Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Vehicles